Tension sexual No resuelta
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: TK tiene un serio problema...llevaba sin ver a Hikari 1 mes y ahora que la ve...no puede reprimirse las ganas que tiene de llevarsela a la cama, pero hay un problema...los dos son virgenes. Takari  16


**Hola!**

**Tranquilos, Confrontacion sigue en marcha, algo parado, pero ya lo os recompensare y por supuesto que Escuela de combate también esta en marcha, pero mientras tanto, como no queria haceros esperar y como estoy pasando por algo parecido con lo que vais a leer ahora, queria escribir esta comedia XDD**

**Eso si...para mayores de 16 años, y los que leáis, sera bajo vuestra responsabilidad ¬¬**

**Bueno, no os entretengo mas...**

**Tensión sexual "No Resuelta"**

Joder, claro que estaba cabreado! ¿Y quien no lo estaría?

Se revolvió el cabello con fuerza, no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras...¿Porque las habría dicho?

Estúpida clase de matemáticas, así no había quien se concentrara y menos si la tenia tan cerca...joder tan cerca ¿Por que se tenían que sentar juntos?

Ah...ya, eran novios...¿Pero porque? No que porque era su novio, eso lo tenia ya asumido, ella estaba muy buena y encima se conocían desde niños, desde que intentaban salvar el mundo digital. Era su luz ¿Que paradoja no?, tenia ella el emblema de la luz y era su luz.

Joder, si es que ya desvarió...voy a romper el boli como siga mordiéndolo de esa manera

Pero joder...no me aguanto!

Hace mucha calor...como siga así me desmayo...y no hablo de coña.

-¿Tk?

Su voz..su angelical voz, desvió mi vista del libro y la miro, su sonrisa...estaba sonrojada y ella también sudaba ¿Podía estar igual que el? ¿Una chica también tenia esos impulsos?

-Tk cielo...

Me susurra...amo cuando me susurra.

-Como me sigas tocando debajo de la falda...yo...no respondo.

Ese tono...¿De enfado? Un momento...¿Había dicho debajo de la falda?

Joder!, la estaba tocando...¡LA ESTABA TOCANDO!

Vuelvo a sujetarme el pelo con fuerza, Hikari ya me estaba mirando raro, entrelaza su mano con la mía y se acerca. Siento su respiración tan cerca...dios que ganas de besuquearla.

Tengo que contenerme...ya me desquitare un poco en el recreo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Encima me pregunta si me pasa algo...joder mi mano ansia urgentemente un pecho suyo, mis labios quieren fundirse con los suyos...¿Y encima me pregunta si me pasa algo?

-Nada...tranquila.

Intento sonreír, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, aunque no muy fiada. Me conoce muy bien, solo llevamos como novios 4 meses...pero como amigos llevamos desde los 8 años, así que...son casi 9 años de amistad ya.

El timbre suena, ahora solo falta una hora de filosofía y luego al recreo, pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera pensar en levantarme de la silla noto sus labios sobre los míos.

-Ni te imaginas lo que te e echado de menos estas vacaciones chico rubio.

Por cada beso me dice una palabra, siento su lengua buscar su compañera de baile habitual, la miá. Como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento sujeta mis manos para que no pudiera hacer nada. Toda la clase nos esta mirando, pero eso a ella no le importa, en ese salón esas cosas eran habituales, y sino...que se lo digan a Davids y Fumiko...una vez casi lo hacen en la mesa del profesor, menos mal que Ken y Ryo tocaron la puerta con fuerza para avisarles de que venia alguien.

-Yo también te e echado de menos Hika

Sonrió mientras ella se queda hipnotizada con mi mirada, algo habitual en ella desde que la conozco. No es por presumir, pero mi mirada mata, o eso es lo que me dice patamon y Yolei. Bueno, mi hermano siempre esta presumiendo de que somos los dos chicos mas guapos de la pandilla...siempre discrepan 4 personas, Yolei, Sora, Mimi y Tai...¿El resto?, se la sudan.

Hikari baja de mis piernas, dejando a "Mini Tk" despierto y subiendo mi temperatura corporal mas de 10º.

El profesor de Filosofía acababa de llegar, ahora tocaba la hora mas sufrida...mientras tanto, os contare que es lo que me pasa, por si alguno aun no lo ha pillado.

Soy virgen...si así es, se que es algo normal a los 17 años recién cumplidos. Ahora bien, sumarle lo buena que esta Hikari, la suerte de que ella también es virgen, las miradas que me echa, los besos que me da, como me...toca de vez en cuando y la caja de preservativos que me ha comprado mi hermano...ahhh, se me olvidaba...no veo a Hikari desde hacia 1 mes que se había ido con su hermano de vacaciones a España.

Que...¿Me comprendéis ahora?

Conozco a Hikari y se que su primera vez quiere que sea especial, si si, ya se que es entonces como todas las chicas...pero...quiere que su primera vez sea, en mi casa, escuchando "Solo para ti", una canción compuesta por mi hermano que la encanta y...en mi terraza.

No se a vosotros, pero a mi me da vergüenza...pero así es ella...¡Quiere hacerlo en mi puta terraza, bajo la luz de las estrellas y que encima seguro que nos miren la mitad de los vecinos!

"A las 2 de la mañana no habrá nadie mirando"

La respuesta que me dio mi hermanito cuando se lo dije

"Llevala esta noche, prepara el CD , mama esta en parís ¿No?, pues joder enano, aprovecha, no todas te piden ese deseo".

Después me colgó el teléfono. El esta en estudiando en Florida, Ingeniería espacial.

La suerte es que Tai esta en un equipo de fútbol de España, creo que se llamaba "FC Barcelona" he escuchado que es uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol del mundo, pero yo me quedo con el baloncesto...bueno que desvarió de nuevo, la cosa esta así, Hermano mayor receloso y sobre protector fuera + madre fuera + casa sola + chica caliente = ¿?

JODER LA PUTA FORMULA LO DICE

Esta noche tiene que ser...si, tiene que ser esta noche...

He aquí por que en la 3º hora de la clase, estoy sudando como un poyo, con un calenton de dos pares de narices y con mi novia a mi lado, sujetando mi mano y acariciándomela.

¡Esta pidiendo a gritos que me la tire ahí mismo!

Pero no...tiene que ser especial, así que...sera esta noche, tal y como ella quiere.

Después de haber estado desvariando toda la clase de Filosofía llega el recreo.

¿Adivináis quien ha sido plantado después de todo?

Exacto, aquí estoy, sigo con el puto calenton y mi chica esta en un puto ensayo urgente de animadoras y yo aquí, con estos dos pánfilos, liándose con sus chicas.

-¿Y hikari?

El próximo que me pregunte por mi novia, se come el obento de una tajada.

-Ensayando...

Contesto suspirando mientras me caigo sobre la mesa, por cuarta vez.

-Que putada ¿no?, seguro que estas deseando pillarla por banda y darla lo suyo, ¿Cuanto llevabais sin veros?

-1 mes...

Vuelvo a contestar, esta vez sin levantar la cabeza. Ken seguia morreando a Yolei, mientras que Ryo, el que me estaba preguntando, se sienta a mi lado y me coge del hombro.

-Todo a su tiempo TK...todo a su tiempo...

Que fácil es para el...se acaba de tirar a Zoe en el baño de chicas del 3º piso, el que solo usan los clubes extra escolares por las tardes...lugar donde yo quería llevar a Hikari hoy...

-Llevarme al campo y pegarme un tiro...

Susurro mientras trago saliva, no tenia hambre ninguna...y ya me dolían los testículos de tanto liquido retenido.

Las clases siguieron, el dolor de testículos también por desgracia. Hikari estaba muy sudada, después del entrenamiento no la dio tiempo a ducharse, así que imaginaros como transcurrieron las 3 ultimas clases...me iba a dar un infarto, y mas cuando cada cambio de clases Hikari se dedicaba a comerme la boca, literalmente.

-Tengo unas ganas de ti terribles...

Me susurro al oído, solo quedaba una clase, una puta clase y ya podía irme a mi casa a darme una ducha fría y esperar a la noche.

-¿Sigues queriendo lo de esta noche?

La pregunto, me sabia la respuesta, solo quería asegurarme al 100%

-¿Te contesta esto?

Su mano baja hasta mi entrepierna, sus dedos rozaron mi miembro suavemente y su mirada cambio a una mas de...¿Donde estaba la niña de 8 años tímida y dulce?

Por suerte la profesora de economía ya había llegado, se baja de mi entrepierna, me deja respirar un poco y pierdo la consciencia...o eso quería yo, pero no, seguía sentado, respirando entrecortadamente y observando como Hikari se arreglaba el pelo y me sonreía.

-Tk...

Me susurra ¿Cuanto ha pasado desde la ultima vez?, ha si...media hora...solo queda media hora mas de sufrimiento.

-No se tu cielo...pero yo no puedo esperar mas...necesito besarte urgentemente...sígueme el juego

Me guiña mientras yo arqueo una ceja ¿De que iba?

-Señorita...me encuentro mal...muy mal.

Hikari se levanta, el color de su rostro afirma que parecía que tenia fiebre...pero solo era lo que yo padecía...un calenton...ahhh...ya entiendo.

-Señorita, la acompaño yo, no se preocupe.

Toda la clase se nos queda viendo ¿Es algo irreal que un novio quiera acompañar a su novia a la enfermería cuando enferma?

-Esta bien...mejorase Yagami, Takaishi, confió en usted

Asiento mientras cojo mi mochila, solo quedaba media hora, así que como era normal, no iba a volver. Hikari coge su mochila mientras escucha palabras de apoyo de Davids, Ryo, Zoe etc...

-Misión cumplida..rubio mio.

Nada mas salir de la clase me cojio y me empotro contra las taquillas. Empezó a besarme locamente, cogió mis manos y las coloco en su culo, la alce para que nuestras partes pudieran rozar y ella gimiera un poco, dios, como me encantaba cuando gemía.

Entre beso y beso abrí los ojos para poder ver un lugar mejor donde colocarnos, teníamos 20 minutos, había que aprovecharlos bien.

Localice un escondite bajo las escaleras, ahí había de vez en cuando algún chaval de 2º o 3º curso fumándose algo ilegal, pero hoy la fortuna...tampoco me sonreía.

-Takaishi...Vete con tu chica a la azotea, hay te la puedes tirar tranquilo.

Takato y Jp estaban fumando marihuana, los conocía de vista y de haberles visto en algún que otro partido de baloncesto.

Haciéndoles caso, subí con Hikari a la azotea, de camino íbamos parando en algún que otro lugar, para desfogarnos a gusto.

Cuando subí arriba, mire el reloj, joder, solo teníamos 10 minutos, no teníamos que habernos parado tanto.

Pero otro fail nos llevamos, habían alumnos de 1º curso escapándose de las clases.

-Sempais...no se lo digáis a los profes, por favor

Nos suplicaban, Hikari sonrió y les dijo que les guardaría el secreto, pero que no volvieran a hacerlo.

Bajamos de la azotea, seguíamos parando...hasta que escuchamos el timbre.

-Es hora de irnos a casa...te veo en la noche tío bueno.

Me dio otro fugaz beso, ¿Fugaz? De nuevo volvió a comerme la boca y sentir como su lengua llegaba hasta mi campanilla.

Joder el camino a casa fue muy duro, pero nada mas llegar, me quite la ropa y me desnude en el salón, ventaja de estar solo ¿no?

-Tk...!Sorpresa!

NO!, decirme que esa voz no es...no...no puede ser...¡NOOO!

-Ma...mama

Me tape rápidamente con una camiseta las partes, mientras mi madre se quedaba mirándome de arriba a abajo en el marco de la puerta que conducía del pasillo al salón, donde me dio la...sorpresa.

-Tk...hijo mio...vas a pillar un resfriado...¿Que haces?

-Voy...a la ducha.

La respondí rápidamente mientras me metía en el cuarto de baño.

-Tranquilo Tk...ahora te dejo que me expliques

Escuchaba desde fuera...pero yo estaba ya metido en la bañera, sumergiendo mi cabeza hasta el fondo y llorando en silencio.

Bueno...no estaba del todo perdido, seguro que conseguía convencerla para que se fuera a otro sitio...¿Que cojones? ¡Es su casa!, no podía echarla así de fácil.

Espera...¡Papa!

Es hombre...¿No?, bueno..hasta donde el sabia. Seguro que si le explica la situación, le deja la casa esa noche. Que listo eres Tk

Sonreí, pero se me olvido que estaba debajo del agua, así que salí rápidamente mientras tosía agua...lo que faltaba, que me ahogara en la bañera.

Salí con una toalla atada al cuello y cogí mi móvil, marqué el numero de mi padre y espere...espere...espere...espere...¡JODER VIEJO CONTESTA!

-¿SI?

-PAPA!

-¿TK? ¿Te pasa algo hijo mio?

-Papa...necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro hijo...lo que sea...dime.

-Me...me...

Joder...como costaba decirle eso a un padre, no sabia que costara tanto...venga Tk animo, solo son 5 palabras, venga...tu puedes campeón.

-Me puedes...¿me puedes dejar la casa esta noche?

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo...tan incomodo que estuvo apunto de retractarse, pero al final escucho la contestación.

-Hijo...se que Hikari y tu sois jóvenes y necesitáis un sitio donde demostraros vuestro amor...

Genial...ahora le tocaba escuchar la típica charla.

-Pero campeón...esta noche...lo haré por ti...me quedare en la oficina hasta las 23:30, saldré a cenar con unos compañeros, luego iremos de copas...tienes hasta las 2:00 de la mañana como muy tarde, cuando venga...espero que este todo limpio y no estés, vendré borracho, y no quiero darte la tabarra con Hikari delante

-¡GRACIAS PAPA!, DE VERAS GRACIAS!

Me emocione demasiado, pero valía la pena, ya estaba apunto de colgar cuando...

-Recuerda ponerte preservativo...no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto.

Ya estaba tardando en decirlo...

Colgué y marque el numero de Hikari, sorpresa me dio cuando me contesto tan deprisa.

-Iba a llamarte ahora...

-Escuchame Hikari, es importante.

-No escuchame tu Tk, es mas importante.

-¿Como de importante?

-No puedo quedar esta noche...lo siento...

¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Iba a llorar...joder...iba a llorar...no me podía hacer eso...¿Que era mas importante que nuestra primera vez?

-Pero...¿Que pasa?

-Tk cielo...me acaba de venir...lo siento...me acaba de venir.

-¿Que te acaba de venir?

Estaba tan triste, decepcionado, cabreado que no leí entre lineas, hasta que dijo las palabras mágicas.

-La amiga del mes cariño...me acaba de venir...

Semáforo rojo...adiós plan...adiós desfogarse...adiós el triunfo. Solo le quedaba ver una peli X y jugar con su soldadito el sólito.

-¿La semana que viene cielo?, enserio TK, nadie tenia tantas ganas como yo...de veras...pero con la regla no puedo cariño...¿Como te lo puedo recompensar?

Si fueran dibujos animados, se me habría encendido una bombilla en mi cabeza, sonreí inconscientemente, hacia 1 mes que Hikari no le "recompensaba"...eso, era mejor que nada.

-Se me ocurre algo...

Dije mientras volvía a medio sonreír, podía esperar a la semana que viene, siempre y cuando su Hikari, quisiera recompensarle.

**Insultos, criticas, tomatazos, todo lo podéis dejar en un fantástico review ===== =)**

**DFA**


End file.
